Sintiéndome malditamente bien
by Inannah
Summary: Unas copas. Unos tragos de más. E Inglaterra reconociendo que sueña con America.


**Autora**: _Lol. Nació en menos de media hora_. _Escuchaba Feelin way too damn good y luego escuché Turn me on de David Guetta y Nicki Minaj y sucedió esto. Ta-da! Entro al colegio así que las actualizaciones serán lentas del verbo lentas. Lo lamento, chicas. Este es un regalito de consuelo._

**Disclaimer**: _Hoy no ando con ánimos de pelear Himaruya, no jodas. APH= Hidekaz Himaruya. Estoy deprimida, no preguntes por que hoy no me burlo de ti. Tú no entras a clases, hijo de puta._

**Advertencia**: _Nada. Sexo implícito. Alcohol. David Guetta. La escritoria ebria. _

**Sintiéndome malditamente bien.**

Abre los ojos cansinamente. La luz cobriza a causa de las cortinas de aquel lugar le molesta. Mira el techo sin pensar en nada. Ni en las manchas del techo ni la hora que debería ser ni si debería vestirse y huir. No puede pensar en nada más. Nada. Nada.

Nada más salvo, en lo que sucedió ayer.

Sus ojos azules pestañean con lentitud, el cuadro de la mandíbula dibujado en un claroscuro a causa de esas malditas persianas.

Ayer Inglaterra lo llamó para que lo acompañara a tomarse unas copas. Su voz había sido tan aterradoramente angustiante que aceptó al instante. Le había dejado preocupado.

Cuando lo ve en la entrada del mismo bar donde siempre se juntan a tomar unos tragos, o mejor dicho él acompañar moralmente a su ex tutor alcohólico. Se asusta al verlo tan descompuesto. Le pregunta qué demonios sucede pero el inglés sólo le toma de un brazo y la arrastra a la barra.

"Sólo quiero olvidarme por un maldito día de todos mis putos problemas. No jodas y acompáñame, Alfred"

Y él, como un estúpido perro faldero le siguió. O mejor dicho un perro guardián. Pues siempre aceptaba ir y aceptar la tortura de aguantar al estúpido amargado de Inglaterra ebrio para protegerlo de todos los imbéciles que intentaran sobrepasarse con la otra nación.

De cualquier modo no entendía cómo Inglaterra seguía insistiendo en ir y tomar tanto si su resistencia al alcohol era patéticamente nula. Tampoco logró entender hasta hace un tiempo porqué él insistía en acompañarlo a pesar de la tortura que era aguantar al anciano senil.

Vaya que era idiota también él por no haberse dado cuenta de.

La noche transcurrió de una forma vertiginosa.

Recuerda la competencia de shots juntos a unos tipos de ahí. La alegría, la adrenalina, los recuerdos borrosos, la sangre fluyendo por un corazón acelerado. Las carcajadas, la risa de Inglaterra mientras se tomaba al seco un trago de tequila. Recuerda siempre la risa de Inglaterra. No era una sarcástica ni tampoco de esas grises tan formales, eran carcajadas de diversión mientras lo observaba. Le encantaban ¿Por qué no sonreía más a menudo así? En esos momentos deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder lograr sacar de nuevo esas carcajadas limpias. Pero algo en esos momentos le llamó la atención tras terminar cada carcajada… ¿Por qué lo miraba? ¿Qué le veía tanto?

Las mejillas rojas de tanto tomar, los recuerdos revolviéndose, la alegría adrenalínica que envolvía sus cuerpos. Comos unos simples adolescentes. Cuando se subió a la tarima unos minutos a bailar en aquel pub- discoteque.

Make me come alive

Come on turn me on

Come on and turn me on

Las risas. Los recuerdos. Por muy ebrio que estuviera en esos momentos siempre recordará cuando bailó junto a su ex tutor. Tan cercanos. Tan íntimos. Tan felices. Tan jóvenes. Las luces neón por el lugar. El rostro violeta de Inglaterra. Rojo. Azul. Verde. Amarillo. Rosa. Luego los flashes. Todo como una película entrecortada.

Tan malditamente atractivo.

Quizá fue un impulso del momento.

Touch me, save me my life

I'm too young to die

Tal vez la música.

Quizá fue algo que siempre quisieron y esto les dio un empujón.

Quizá no.

Turn me on

Turn me on

No puede evitar sonreír.

Se acercaron con sus alientos alcoholizados. Tan cercanos. Se miraron unos segundos. Lento. Muy lento. Se acercaron hasta llegar a pocos milímetros. Sus labios acercándose.

Fue un beso glorioso. Joven. Lleno de alegría. De fuerza. Sus brazos sobre el cuello del contrario. La lengua pidiendo paso. El juego travieso. Las manos abrazando con fuerza el torso contrario.

Lo demás es aún más borroso.

Los golpes chocando contra las paredes. Las risas. Los ojos verdes de Inglaterra mirándole. La sonrisa llena de cariño. Las carcajadas tras desabotonarle torpemente. Los jadeos siguientes. El placer. Un recuerdo añorable que maldice no recordar por culpa del alcohol.

Voltea a ver al cuerpo dormido plácidamente junto a él. Desnudo. Atractivo. Las mejillas rosadas y la sonrisa leve en su pálido rostro.

Por que algo puede decir ahora, en estos momentos. Aún cuando Inglaterra despierte y observe con horror la escena.

No se arrepiente de nada.

De nada, absolutamente nada.

Es que ahora, acostado junto a él en algún motel que ni recuerda el nombre siquiera. Ahora, aún con el dolor de la resaca que lo apuñala con fiereza. Ahora, justo ahora, aún temiendo la reacción del británico cuando despierte, puede decir…

Que se siente endemoniadamente bien.

¿Acaso sabrá Arthur?

Pues cuando despierte Inglaterra le pedirá sin pudor alguno que hagan el amor en la ducha, aún contra cualquier reacción. No le importa. Se siente libre. Solo quiere disfrutar con su maldito ex tutor, aquel tonto país tan terco y sarcástico que lo ha traído de cabeza estos últimos meses.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur se abren. El rostro de Alfred es alcanzado por las pálidas manos de Arthur. Lo mira sin sorpresa. Le sigue acariciando y las agradables descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo le relajan. Sonríe y cierra los ojos. Los suaves y fríos dedos recorriendo su mentón, sus labios, su nariz, su mandíbula. Podría estar así toda la mañana sin quejarse.

Inglaterra alza las cejas con pasiva sorpresa.

— Wow, este sueño ha sido de lo más realista, hasta puedo sentir el rostro de America.

El norteamericano suelta una carcajada.

— ¿Entonces sueñas conmigo, Iggy?

Inglaterra se queda congelado con la mano tiesa en la mejilla que hace rato acariciaba como si fuera uno de sus sueños.


End file.
